


I'm Soy Into You

by EvensDramaticShenanigans



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Even Bech Næsheim is Extra, Even gets sick, Extra Bech Næsheim strikes again, Fluff, Isak gets stood up, Julian is an asshole, M/M, Sushi, did i ever know how to tag in the first place though?, it's been so long since i've last posted i've forgotten how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvensDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/EvensDramaticShenanigans
Summary: “Well since I interrupted your meal the least I can do is share mine,” Isak offered, flourishing his hand towards the sushi roll sitting in front of Even. “It’s not like Julian is here to eat it— it's all yours.”Even’s eyes dropped down to the plate in front of him to see a long line of rice and seaweed and raw fish and those disgusting little orange fish eggs that sushi chef's loved to just pile on top. He felt his stomach lurch at the sight.





	I'm Soy Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hiii! It's been a while, hasn't it? Haha.  
> So I told you all that I'd be doing a tonnnn of writing over break since I had a whole month off, but I'm back at school now and this is the only thing I've finished. (Okay no— I have another fic finished Coming Soon to an Ao3 Near You, and it's a very special one!)  
> The entire first half of my break I didn't have my laptop and writing on my phone was frustrating me because so. many. typos. And when I finally did get my laptop back ya girl got hit with a bad case of writer's block. Yay. Isn't that just the best?
> 
> Anyways, I was working on a different special fic but decided to take a break from it because it was frustrating me to no end, and this puppy has been sitting in my writing folder for the longest time now and now it's finally finished!   
> Also, It's been so long since I last posted that I forgot how to pick good summaries, or good titles, or good tags lmao
> 
> Soo, here's my first post of 2018 (and my 20th yeet)
> 
> Special thank you to Marta for looking this over for me! Love youuu <33
> 
>  
> 
> Without further ado, enjoyyy!

“Ah, thank you,” Mikael grinned, his hungry eyes narrowing in on his food as he picked up his chopsticks. The waiter carefully set a dish full of artfully laid out sushi in front of him. He then deposited Even’s plate of teriyaki chicken down in front of him.

Even lifted his glass of water to his lips and took a sip as he watched Mikael start to dig in. He grasped a piece of the roll between his chopsticks and proceeded to shove the entire thing into his mouth— not even caring that he looked ridiculously unattractive, and frankly kind of gross, while doing so.

“Ugh, I don’t know how you can eat that stuff,” Even commented, his features twisting up in disgust as he looked between Mikael and his sushi.

“And I don’t know how you _can’t_ eat this stuff,” Mikael retorted around his mouthful. Even just shook his head and looked away— the smell of raw fish and seaweed was already too much, he didn’t need to see it being mashed up in Mikael’s mouth too.

Mikael took another bite and chewed this one all the way through before he spoke again. “That guy over there has had those plates in front of him for almost half an hour now,” he pointed out, gesturing his water glass towards a table a few spots away. “Poor guy probably got stood up.”

Even followed Mikael’s gaze, and his eyes landed on a young man sitting all by himself with two plates completely full of sushi on the table in front of him. His glass was nearly empty, and all of the ice in the one across from him had melted by now. He had on a blue and white checked flannel and a red snapback placed backwards, little tufts of blonde curls sticking out the sides. Even wouldn’t have called it a “date worthy” outfit, but despite that, it was quite obvious that this was exactly that— a date. An impatient look had settled across his features, but from where Even and Mikael’s table was tucked away Even could tell that his eyes looked sad too. Every time the front door opened— and it opened quite often (it was a Friday night and this place was fairly popular)— his eyes would light up and fly towards the movement, only to dim back down, his shoulders collapsing back into a slouch each time. 

And really, Even was kind of baffled that anyone would choose to stand this guy up. He must have been a real asshole or something, because fy faen, he was _beautiful_. After Mikael pointed him out, Even found himself stealing glances of the boy every so often— who could blame him, though, it was a much better view than Mikael and his sushi. Whenever his head snapped towards the door, Even would take the opportunity to ogle his stunning profile. He drank in the sharp cut of his jaw and the smooth slope of his nose— the cute way it upturned slightly at the end. He got to watch as the boy sucked his bottom lip into his mouth every so often to nibble on it before letting it pop back out, all shiny and wet and redder than ever.

It was the loud snort from Mikael that had Even snapping out of his trance and returning his attention to his table and his best friend. Mikael was chewing on another bite, but was laughing to himself as he shook his head. “Even,” he started, pointing his chopsticks at him. “You’re lucky his attention is on the door because if he noticed you staring at him like that he’d be so creeped out right now.”

Even pressed his lips together and shot Mikael a withering look. “I’m not being creepy, Mik,” Even replied slowly. “I’m just… appreciating a good view,” he finished lamely, a sheepish smile quirking his lips. 

“I hate to break it to you but you’ve got that intense kind of stare going on— you know the one. He’s not a painting in a museum, buddy,” Mikael responded, though he sent Even a sympathetic expression. 

Even sighed and stabbed his chicken with his fork. “He should be,” he grumbled, stuffing the bite into his mouth as he finally looked away from the boy. 

Mikael rolled his eyes and set his chopsticks down next to his plate so he could cross his arms over his chest. “He’s a real person. Which, arguably, is a lot better than a painting. You could always just go and say hi,” he suggested, shrugging his shoulders a bit before he took a sip of his drink. 

Almost immediately, Even’s face lit up. His eyebrows lifted and a determined kind of glint sparkled in his eyes as he fixed them expectantly on Mikael. “You really think I should do that?” He asked, though his tone and the way he started glancing back over towards the boy again told Mikael that he had no intention of actually listening to his answer.

Without sticking around to hear Mikael’s answer, Even set his fork down, dropped his napkin back onto the table, and pushed himself out of his chair. He determinedly set his shoulders back, smoothed down his shirt, and started walking towards the boy’s table. Halfway there, Even tossed a glance over his shoulder at Mikael, a _wish me luck_ kind of smile on his face, and Mikael shot him a double thumbs up in response.

As Even approached the boy’s table he noticed that his eyes were glued to the door again, waiting intently to see if his date was the one walking in this time. So when Even not so quietly pulled the chair opposite of the boy out and settled himself into it, the boy jerked back around so fast that he nearly knocked his chopsticks clean off the table. “What the hell took so lo—” the boy started to hiss, but instantly cut himself off when his eyes landed on Even. His brows immediately pulled together, his nose scrunching up (adorably— Even might add) and lips curling back in a confused expression. “What the hell?” 

Even just sent the boy his very best smile and lifted his hand to wiggle his fingers in a small wave. “Halla,” he greeted simply. 

“Who the hell are you?” The boy blurted, squinting at Even as if that would help him identify the mysterious stranger that took his (shitty) date’s seat. 

At Even’s responding arched brow the boy’s features softened and he ducked his head a little bit in what looked like slight embarrassment at his demand. “Er, sorry, I just… I mean, I’ve never met this Julian guy before but I’m almost positive you don’t fit the description Magnus gave me, so I kind of have no clue who you are or why you’re sitting here,” he explained, sending Even a sheepish look.

Even chuckled softly and shook his head. “I’m not Julian,” he clarified. “I’m just Even— sorry to disappoint,” he added, holding his hand out for the boy to shake.

“Oh, trust me, you’re not disappointing,” the boy said, grasping onto Even’s hand in return. Even could have sworn his eyes flickered down to where his waist was cut off by the table and back up again, but before he could think too much on that the boy continued speaking. “You’re doing a much better job than Julian— and he was supposed to be my actual date,” he shook his head exasperatedly. “I’m Isak, by the way.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Isak,” Even said, sending him another warm smile. When they finally let go of each other’s hands Even folded his arms together on top of the table and watched as Isak’s eyes dropped down to his phone to check the time. “How late is he?” Even asked carefully.

“We’re nearing an hour now,” Isak responded, trying to play it off like it didn't bother him too much that he’d been stood up, but Even could see the trace of hurt in his eyes. It made him all the more glad he decided to come over here. He cast one last glance towards the door before he let out a defeated sigh and pocketed his phone. “He’s clearly not going to show up, and he’s not even decent enough to call or send me a text to tell me that,” Isak huffed out.

Even reached across the table to rest his hand comfortingly over Isak’s. “I’m sorry,” he apologized. “He doesn't deserve you anyways.” 

Isak huffed out a laugh. “How can you say that? You don't even know me,” he pointed out. 

Even shrugged. “I don't really think I need to know you to make that judgement. Nobody deserves to be stood up,” he answered. “And I know we’ve only been talking for like a minute, but you don’t seem like a bad person. Definitely not someone that deserves to be stood up by some asshole boy.”

A faint rosy color rose to Isak’s cheeks and his lips took on a soft curve. “Thank you,” he said quietly, sincerity painting his tone.

“Of course,” Even responded, and he gave the top of Isak’s hand a small pat before he took his hand back. 

Isak cleared his throat and straightened up in his seat a bit. “So, please tell me you aren't ditching anyone to be sitting here with me while I mope,” he voiced, tilting his head down and looking up at Even through his eyelashes. The look had Even’s stomach somersaulting. 

He shook his head, but then paused and shrugged. “I mean, I was here with my best friend, but he was the one that told me I should come over here, so, I don't think he really minds that I ditched him.”

The corner of Isak’s lips tugged up and he laughed a little. “Well since I interrupted your meal the least I can do is share mine,” he offered, flourishing his hand towards the sushi roll sitting in front of Even. “It’s not like Julian is here to eat it— it's all yours.” 

Even’s eyes dropped down to the plate in front of him to see a long line of rice and seaweed and raw fish and those disgusting little orange fish eggs that sushi chef's loved to just pile on top. He felt his stomach lurch at the sight, but when he looked back up at Isak he was wearing such a genuine smile that Even was kind of already in love with, and how could he say no to that? How could he refuse to eat the food Isak was so kindly offering him? He didn't want to be the second asshole to ruin Isak’s night. So Even swallowed down his disgust and hesitantly picked up the pair of chopsticks lying next to the plate. 

Isak already had a piece of his roll halfway up to his lips, and Even kind of just let his hang suspended from the chopsticks as he unabashedly tracked the motion, watching as Isak’s lips parted and his pink tongue poked out so he could fit the roll into his mouth. He’d taken the whole piece in one bite, just as Mikael has done earlier, but this time Even found it insanely hot rather than insanely disgusting. He followed the way Isak’s jaw moved as he chewed and the way his cheek bulged slightly from such a big bite. It wasn't until Isak swallowed the bite (his Adam’s apple bobbing deliciously) and fixed Even with a perplexed gaze that Even snapped out of it.

“Do you not like salmon?” Isak queried, the lines of his forehead creasing with concern. 

“What?” Even blurted, then looked at the piece of his roll he was still holding and had yet to eat. “Oh, no, salmon’s fine, salmon’s good, yeah. I just got a bit…” he trailed off and waved his hand around, hoping they would be enough explanation and Isak wouldn't pester him for a better one. 

Luckily he didn't. Instead Isak just nodded and smiled at Even before picking up another piece of his roll. 

Even breathed in through his nose and immediately regretted it when he was hit with the overwhelming scent of fish. Quickly he dunked the entire roll in the little bowl of soy sauce that was sitting next to his plate, hoping that it would help to mask the taste of raw fish and seaweed. He brought the sushi to his lips, reluctantly opening them so he could stuff the roll in. The second it hit his tongue he had to clench his jaw so he didn't gag around the bite, and he forced himself to chew it and swallow it down.

“So,” Isak started, pulling Even’s attention away from choking down the raw fish. “Tell me a bit about yourself then, Even,” he requested, his eyes glimmering with genuine curiosity as they settled on Even’s face.

Thankful for the brief distraction, Even quickly swallowed down his next bite (making sure not to grimace since Isak was looking right at him) and wiped his napkin across his lips. “What do you want to know?” He asked, sitting up straighter in his chair now that the attention was on him.

“Um,” Isak paused to think for a moment before his eyes lit up. “Okay, here— what are you studying? If you’re going to school that is.”

A grin unfurled across Even’s lips at the question. Most people usually hated answering questions about what they studied because it led to questions about what they wanted to do with that and where they saw themselves in ten years or something, but Even adored being asked about his studies. “I am going to school,” he confirmed, “and I’m studying film.”

“Oh,” Isak said, sounding a bit surprised. “Wow, film,” he echoed, and he didn’t sound disdainful or judgemental like many people often did when Even revealed his studies. He sounded impressed, actually. “That’s pretty cool, though. So are you like, going to be the guy that stitches everything together? Or maybe you’re going to pick out the music— that’s a lot of pressure picking out the perfect soundtrack though. Or wait— are you going to make the really cool monsters and creatures that look super real but are actually just made with the CP… CPY? CTI?”

“CGI,” Even supplied, laughing softly when Isak snapped his fingers and nodded. He shook his head though and found himself leaning forward as he said, “Nah, I’m going to be the next Baz Luhrmann.”   
Isak’s face scrunched up adorably and he looked a bit sheepish. “Am I supposed to know who that is?” He asked hesitantly.

Even laughed, warm and hearty, at that. “I’ll pretend not to be offended that you don’t know who that is,” he teased. “Instead I’ll enlighten you a bit. He’s a cinematic visionary, Isak. Completely brilliant behind the camera. I like to think he’s the best director of his time.”

“Better than Michael Bay?” Isak chimed in, a cheeky grin on his lips.

Even scoffed. “A million times better than Michael Bay. There aren’t any unnecessary explosions in Baz’s work.”

“ _Baz’s work_ ,” Isak mimicked, laughing to himself. 

“Okay, you’ve had to have seen _something_ he’s done,” Even went on, ignoring Isak’s little jab. “ _Romeo and Juliet_? _Moulin Rouge_? _The Great Gatsby_?” He listed, pausing between each one to see if any recognition flashed across Isak’s face. 

“Oh, is _Gatsby_ the one with Leo in it?” Isak questioned. “And there’s like a lot of parties and champagne and it’s in the… twenties, I think?” 

Even nodded. “Yeah, that’s the one!” He confirmed. “It’s good, isn’t it?” 

Isak had just stuffed another piece of sushi into his mouth so he could only nod in response. That made Even look back down at his plate, which only had three pieces of his roll missing. Isak’s on the other hand, was nearly finished. 

“Enough about me and Baz,” Even said, picking up his chopsticks again and choosing his next piece of sushi. “What about you? What are you studying?”

Isak’s face lit up, and Even figured he must enjoy being asked that question too. He watched as Isak swallowed down his bite before he launched into a long diatribe about how he was studying biology and how it had taken him a while to finally settle on what kind of biology he wanted to study. 

He spent a good fifteen minutes badgering on about different biological theories and systems that Even didn’t really understand at all, but the way Isak spoke so passionately about it captivated Even and he found himself truly interested in what Isak was saying.

 

Even didn't know how he did it, but somehow he managed to polish off every single fucking piece of that sushi roll. He’d just been so distracted by Isak and their conversation that he hadn’t realized the taste and smell hadn’t been bothering him anymore, and he’d kept eating until his chopsticks had come up empty. He didn’t exactly have time to be proud of himself though, because the next thing he knew his stomach was lurching and a sudden wave of nausea was slamming into him like a fucking tow truck. 

Isak was in the middle of telling some story about something stupid his friend Magnus had done and how his friends Jonas and Mahdi hadn't been able to stop him when Even interrupted. “Sorry, I’m sorry, I just have to,” he jerked his thumb towards the bathrooms and flashed apologetic eyes at Isak. “I’m sorry, I’ll be right back,” he repeated before he was jolting out of his seat and trying his best to subtly rush to the toilets.

The second he pushed into one of the stalls Even fell to his knees and clutched at the sides of the toilet bowl, heaving twice before spilling the contents of his stomach two times in a row. He sat there, panting and white knuckling the toilet, trying not to work himself up because he knew that would just make things worse. Even was about to sink back on his haunches, happy that the worst of it was over now, when another surge of nausea coursed through him, forcing him to bend back over the bowl. 

When the queasiness finally subsided (and Even had nothing left to throw up) he let himself sag to the floor and he leaned his sweaty forehead against the cool wall of the stall. His eyes were closed and he was trying his best to regulate his breathing again, but the sound of the bathroom door opening and the tentative “Even?” that followed had him jolting up, his eyes widening with panic.

In his haste to rid himself of his meal he hadn’t bothered locking the stall door and just let it close behind him and slowly fall half open again. Even didn't bother trying to lock it now. Isak knew he was in here and it was only a matter of time before he found him— he was the only one in here anyways so it's not like it mattered.

Even could hear the squeaking of Isak’s shoes against the tile as he approached Even’s stall, followed by the short knock on it's door. “Even… is everything okay in there?” Isak asked, his voice small and gentle. 

“Yeah,” Even croaked out, wincing at how broken his voice sounded. “Yeah, I’m alright.”

“Can I… can I come in? Or…” Isak trailed off, but Even didn't get a chance to respond as his stomach twisted sharply and he was retching into the toilet again, letting out a long groan when he finished. So much for his stomach being empty.

Isak pushed the door open, careful not to hit Even and squeezed himself into the stall. He closed the door behind him, locking it so it didn't reopen, and then lowered himself to the ground next to Even. Tentatively, Isak reached his arm out to smooth it across Even’s back.

Even leaned into the touch and let his eyes fall shut, his head falling back against the side of the stall. “I’m sorry,” Even repeated, moving his head from side to side.

“What are you apologizing for?” Isak asked softly, still moving his hand, and it felt so soothing, so nice. Isak was so nice. 

“This,” Even retorted, gesturing vaguely around him. “This probably… I probably just ruined your night, didn't I? Just kind of ditched you too.” Even shook his head at himself.

Isak’s brows furrowed and he placed his other hand on Even’s knee, drawing his eyes from the ground to his own. “Ruining my night? Even, you kind of completely salvaged my night. And you definitely didn't ruin it because you ate some bad sushi that didn't agree with your stomach. Shit happens,” he reassured, giving Even’s kneecap a squeeze.

“Yeah, but it wasn't bad sushi, Isak,” Even admitted, and Isak passed him a curious look. “I, uh, actually don't like sushi at all— like everything about it makes me sick, the smell, the texture, the taste— it just doesn't agree with me. And I kind of just ate an entire fucking roll of it.”

Isak’s mouth dropped open and he sat up a bit so he could properly look Even in the eye. “Why the fuck did you eat the whole thing— or any of it for that matter?” He asked, confusion painting his whole face. 

Even shrugged, and he couldn't keep the small smile off of his face as he confessed. “I just wanted to keep you happy and smiling. You looked so sad before, and I didn't want to make you feel worse by refusing your offer.” 

A surprised, yet sweet expression curved Isak’s lips, and his eyes softened as he peered at Even. He let his arm fall from Even’s back to his waist and he pulled Even’s body in closer so that it was pressing completely against the side of his own. Isak leaned his head onto Even’s shoulder for a brief second, a comforting move, then lifted it again so he could look into Even’s eyes once more. “Even,” he started slowly. “You really didn’t have to do that for me,” he said. 

“I know,” Even responded. “I’d like to think it was worth it just to see you smile, though,” he added, his own lips pulling up softly at the corners.

The hand that wasn’t wrapped around Even moved from Even’s knees to his cheek, and Isak smoothed over his skin with his thumb, tracing it along the line of Even’s jaw. “That’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for me,” he confessed. “I’ll admit, this isn’t how I expected my night to go,” Isak started, leaning in closer to Even. “But it’s better than anything I could have expected.” 

The sick feeling that had settled in Even’s stomach was suddenly replaced by a warm, happy one, and Even so desperately wanted to lean over and kiss Isak because god damn, he was beaming so brightly and he looked so happy all because of Even. He could see Isak’s eyelids fluttering, and he was slowly leaning in, and Even wanted to give in so bad, but he knew he couldn’t. “Isak, wait,” he interrupted.

And the look on Isak’s face when he jerked back up, his eyes blinking rapidfire and lip sucked into his mouth to chew on, crushed Even. “Oh,” Isak said slowly. “I, uh, sorry,” he trailed off, removing his hand from Even’s cheek so he could scratch at his neck.

“Isak,” Even started, bringing his finger up under Isak’s chin to turn his head so he could meet his eyes. “I want to kiss you,” he assured, and Isak’s face brightened a bit.

“Oh?”

“I do,” Even confirmed. “But I just spent the last half an hour throwing up… I don’t think that would make for a good kiss,” he chuckled. 

“Right,” Isak replied, laughing softly. Even could see the way his muscles loosened and the fear of being rejected seep out of him. Even reached over to take Isak’s hand, tangling their fingers together. “I… kind of forgot,” he professed. 

Even grinned back at him, and before he could protest about the way Isak suddenly started to lean in again, there was a pair of soft, warm lips on his cheek. He felt himself melting into it, a blissful expression taking over his face.

When Isak pulled back, he was wearing a matching one, and he gave Even’s hand a squeeze. “So, I feel kind of bad for making you eat an entire roll of sushi, and I want to make it up to you,” Isak said. “Do you think your stomach can handle some kebab right now?” He questioned.

Warmth blossomed through Even’s chest and he found himself nodding. “I think I can, yeah,” he agreed. “I think I can handle anything with you by my side.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think with a kudos or a comment! 
> 
>  
> 
> As always, come say [hi](http://evensdramaticshenanigans.tumblr.com/)!! :)


End file.
